Somewhere Cold
by ShaddowDance
Summary: A small child (OC) is rescued by the Enterprise from a frozen world that no one knew existed. They soon realize that finding out what happened to her planet could help them save the Federation as a whole. The only real help they have is from a child barely three years old. kid!fic
1. Lost & Found

CHAPTER ONE: Lost & Found

"Captain, I'm picking up a distress call. It's coming from an unknown planet in a language I've never heard before." Lt. Uhura sat at her position on the bridge trying desperately to figure out what the incoming message was trying to say. Never before had she encountered a language that was completely foreign, bearing no resemblance to any other she knew or knew of.

"There aren't any planets charted in this area." Captain Kirk turned in his chair and looked at the Lt. questioningly.

"I could only make out a few words spoken in Standard Captain but they were planet, freezing, emergency, and evacuate. They sound like they need immediate help."

"Can you get an approximate location of the signals origins?" Captain Kirk stood from his chair and walked towards her station, peering down at the computer screen showing a long set of numbers.

"I already have them Sir."

"Keptin, I checked on the map and there is no planet in those coordinates." Chekov squeaked from his station as if he were afraid the lack of a planet were his fault.

"Right." Kirk pauses as he tries to formulate a plan "Well we have to check this out, we can't just ignore whatever it is that's being broadcast. Mr. Chekov plot a course for those coordinates. If we find a planet we'll beam down and survey the area. Hopefully whatever is going on down there can be helped. Lt. Uhura please hail the Federation and let them know what's going on and alert them to the possibility of a new planet and new life form." Kirk sat back down in his chair and started typing onto his PADD.

"Captain." A calm, even voice spoke from behind him. "I do not think it is wise to fly into uncharted space and beam down to an unknown planet without express orders to do so. You would be breaking several Federation rules in the process and…"

"Yes Mr. Spock, I know this is dangerous, but someone set out that distress signal and it would be wrong not to try and assist them. Prepare to beam down." The Captain was used to his first officer disagreeing with him and was smart enough to leave the room before an argument could ensue.

Several hours later the Enterprise dropped out of warp next to a planet that no one was sure would even be in the area. Commander Spock, Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy quickly prepared to beam down to the planet. They were dressed as if they were visiting Delta Vega and were well armed against whatever threat might be out there.

"Set your phasers to stun. Don't be afraid to shoot if something attacks." The Captain commanded firmly. "We're beaming down, scanning for life, finding that life, and beaming right back up. No research this time, no doddling. Understood?" Both the science officer and the Doctor nodded their agreement before the Captain gave the signal to beam them down to the surface.

The surface of the planet was a frozen wasteland and it was hard to believe anything could ever have lived here, let alone be continuing to live now.

"Jesus Jim, what did you bring us down here for! I'm a Doctor not a damned polar bear!" The Doctor was hopping from foot to foot trying to keep warm but he wasn't in the worst state. Spock who was used to searing Vulcan temperature was shivering violently, frost already forming on his eye lashes.

"Bones just shut up and start scanning for life okay? We're all freezing." Jim was quite irritable in the cold and wanted more than anything to be back on the ship, warm and far away from this mess.

"I picking up a very faint sign of life. One single life. What the fuck are we doing down here man?" Bones was crabby on a normal day but today he was downright miserable.

"We're looking for whatever life form that may be." The three men started searching for anything that could be living underneath all the snow and ice build-up. After what seemed like hours but was likely only a few minutes they found an unnaturally large pile of snow in the middle of a flat expanse. Bones quickly scanned the mass before nodding and the three of them started to dig.

There was a gasp from both Bones and Kirk when they uncovered what looked like a human child sleeping in a dug out under the mountain of snow. The little girl was hugging a small backpack and a soaking wet stuffed toy that looked like an earth kitten but had wings sewn on.

"It's…it's a child Jim." The Doctor started to reach for the little girl but was beaten to the punch by Spock who swept her into his arms and tucked her inside his jacket. This earned him a bewildered look from both the Doctor and the Captain. Neither of them had ever seen Spock show such a display of compassion for another living creature.

"If you wouldn't mind Captain" Spock's teeth were chattering almost too much for him to be able to speak but that didn't stop him from trying "we are able to beam aboard the ship now." Spock ignored the look his fellow crew members gave him and focussed on keeping the little girl warm and safe. Although he could not understand it, he felt unbearably protective over the child they had just rescued.

Jim signaled to the Enterprise to be beamed up as he grabbed the little girls few belongings. Soon the four of them were on the transport pad thankful for the warmth of the ship like they had never been before.

"Spock, we need to get that little girl to the sick bay. I'm sure she's hypothermic and besides we don't know what kind of disease she might be carrying." Spock denied McCoy's attempt to take the child and instead marched down the hall still holding her close to him, trying to give her any excess warmth he had to spare. When he thought about it later he'd realize that her skin had actually felt warmer to the touch than his own right at that moment.

"I know she LOOKS human Jim but I'm telling you none of the readings I'm getting match with that of a human her age. Her heart beat is slow, her breathing is slow, her blood pressure is akin to the hobgoblins over there." Bones was running tests on the sleeping child who was surrounded by many blankets that look like they'd be recently tossed off. "I thought she would have been freezing but she's showing signs of having a fever just from being aboard the ship. It's like it's too warm for her up here after living in the snow."

"That would be logical Doctor, and would be no different than a Vulcan's reaction to the cold." Mr. Spock stood with his hands behind his back at the child's side. He seemed reluctant to move even when not doing so would interfere with a test McCoy was trying to run. He was just about to snap at the half-human when the little girl started to move. She gave quite an exaggerated stretch before opening her eyes and freezing, her little hands still above her head. She looked around at the three strange men standing around her and promptly began to wail. Before the humans could even blink Spock was at her side, carding his fingers through her hair.

"We are not going to hurt you. I promise, you are safe here." The little girl looked up at Spock and started to giggle a little bit through her tears.

"You…you have pointy ears." A green blush spread across Spock's cheeks as she reached up and grabbed onto one of his ears.

"Mr. Spock!" Bones sounded both sarcastically shocked and delighted all at once. "Are you blushing?"

"That would be most illogical Doctor." Spock straightened up immediately and resumed his usual emotionless stance and facial expression. The blush from moments before was already fading from his cheeks.

"What are you going to do with her?" The two men suddenly noticed that the Captain of their vessel seemed to be almost hiding from the girl. He stood slightly behind McCoy and seemed to be hunched over as if he could make himself invisible.

"Jim, you saw her planet. We can't just send her back, and you know the Federation would have a field day with her if we sent her to them." Dr. McCoy frowned and moved so that there was no space between her and the Captain. Jim immediately tensed.

"We can't just keep her! Who would look after her?" It was then that both the Doctor and the First Officer realized. Jim had never taken care of a child before, and he was scared.

"I'm sure that the Doctor and I, along with the help of the crew, will be able to care for her. It is only logical to keep her with us until we have gathered more information about what happened to her planet."

"Well look at that. The hobgoblin made a friend." Bones gestured to the little girl who was now grabbing wildly at the air, clearly wanting to be picked up. "If she can win over the Vulcan she can win over the rest of the crew. What harm could it do having her on board?"

"S…S…Spock?" The little girl spoke quietly but her eyes and her actions betrayed her sense of confidence.

"Yes little one, that is my name." Spock knelt down beside the bed so he could meet her eyes. "Do you have a name?"

"Towi. I Towi." The corner of Spock's mouth twitched just a little bit but he managed to suppress the urge to smile before he was caught.

"Well hello, Tori. How would…" Spock was cut short when Tori latched her arms around his neck.

"Uppy! Uppy!" She demanded, biting his chin with her tiny little teeth. Spock scooped her up into his arms quickly.

"Tori, we do not bite people." She blushed briefly before settling into his side. Bones was red in the face trying not to laugh and Jim looked like he might be sick.

"I guess we have to keep her." Bones declared through his giggles. Jim sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. But let Daddy Spock over there take care of her. Kirk out." As soon as the Captain was out the door Bones was howling with laughter and the green tinge had returned to Spock's cheeks.


	2. Raising an Unknown Child

Chapter 2 Raising an Unknown Child

It only took a few days for the crew to fall in love with the little girl who had joined their ship so suddenly. After running some initial tests Dr. McCoy had determined she was probably around three years old ("I'z two and a half!" She'd proudly declared when she heard him state her age) and was of a species they'd never encountered before. If it weren't for her constant fever, slow heart and respiratory rates, and the fact that they'd found her on an alien planet, they would have thought she was human.

Jim Kirk had been on the bridge almost full time since they rescued the little girl. The entire science team had been working tirelessly to figure out what was going on but so far they had no answers. He knew that soon they would either have to report to Starfleet that they had a little girl in their care, and risk her being whisked off to a lab somewhere to be analyzed, or they would have to leave the planet behind. Kirk didn't believe in no-win scenarios and he refused to accept that there was a mystery out there he couldn't solve.

"SPOCK!" Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal as Tori came running through the bridge doors and jumped up on the science officers chair, raising her arms to try and entice him to pick her up. It worked like a charm and soon he was speaking softly to her, the whole bridge mesmerized by the Vulcan's strange behaviour.

"I am sorry Keptin" said a slightly breathless Chekov as he arrived on the bridge. "Ze little one is smart. She knew it vas almost time for shift change and she insisted upon seeing Meester Spock." Jim just sighed and slumped down into his chair.

"It's alright Mr. Chekov. Thank you for taking care of her. Dismissed."

"Captain" Spock's voice brought a slight smile to Jim's lips as he remembered the man's fondness for the girl. Such an oddity he'd never before seen.

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

"I would like to take young Tori to get her dinner before she spends the night with Nurse Chapel." Jim smirked and nodded his head, barely noticing the confused look on the little girls face.

"Of course Mr. Spock. You are relieved for the evening."

As soon as they were out in the hallway Tori was questioning Spock.

"Why is I staying wiff Nurse Chappy tonight? What about you and Bones'" She nuzzled into his side contented.

"Tonight I am going to spend time with Lt. Uhura; she and I are going to have dinner and Dr. McCoy is working this evening. You are going to go see Nurse Chapel and Lt. Rand to have what I have been told is called a 'slumber party.'" Tori giggled as Spock set her down at one of the tables in the mess hall. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I trust you to behave yourself while I go replicate a meal for you?" She looked up at him with her best innocent face and nodded. Spock walked away and Tori looked around the room, still getting used to all the sights and sounds of the Enterprise. Spock soon returned with chicken fingers for his small friend. She ate silently for a few moment before Spock grew concerned. Tori was never this quiet, being at an age where everything was new and exciting and talking was the best thing she had ever discovered.

"Tori, what is troubling you? Do you not like your food?" She continued to stare off into space and shrugged before looking at Spock.

"When is I going home? Mommy and Daddy are probally worried 'bout me." Spock stiffened but managed not to betray any emotion. It took him several moments to think through a response.

"The planet you came from isn't safe to live on anymore. We had to rescue you from it. I'm not sure when we'll be able to take you back. I promise the crew is working very hard to figure out what happened so that we can bring you back to your family." Spock rationalized that he wasn't lying to her, he was simply bending the truth slightly to make it easier on her young brain.

"Oh…how cuz it wasn't safe?"

"Do you remember all the snow and the cold?"

"Ya! It was fun! I gotz to make snow men and snow forts and stuff!" She smiled and her eyes shined.

"We little girls can't live out in the snow forever, we had to bring you onto the ship." The two ate in silence for a few more moment before she spoke up again.

"You look just like a friend I had at home!" Spock raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Do I? Who might that friend be?"

"His name was Varro. He had pointy ears jus like you!" She giggled.

"Fascinating. Please, tell me more about your friend."

"He usedta come visit me all da time! He'd give me chocolate take me to da park!"

"Do you know where he was visiting from?"

"Uhm…a…anoder planet. Called…called…Rom-oo-lan." Spock quickly grabbed Tori from her seat and started carrying her out the door. "Hey! I was hungy!" Spock didn't stop.

"I promise Nurse Chapel will replicate you something else to eat. I need to speak to the Captain right away. I apologize Tori." In only a few minutes they arrived at Nurse Chapels quarters. He put her down and kneeled so they were at eye level. His face serious and his eyes, betraying his human side, were showing deep concern.

"Tori, you cannot tell anyone what we just talked about, do you understand? Your friend has to be our little secret."

"Yes Spock. I understand." Her voice sounded different, more mature, and Spock stared at her for quite some time before summoning Nurse Chapel. If he wasn't completely sure it was impossible, he would have thought Tori looked slightly older than she had before.


	3. The Mysterious Romulan

Chapter 3 The Mysterious Romulan

"Captain." Spock engaged the privacy locks on Jim's quarters, all thoughts of Uhura and dinner pushed from his mind.

"Spock? What are you doing overriding my security? Why couldn't you have just, I don't know, knocked?" Jim sat at his desk with several PADD's strewn around him.

"Captain I have been speaking with Tori and something she said has indicated that the cause of distress on her planet was of Romulan origin. She spoke of a friend from Romulan who would come visit her. She described him as benevolent but we have no proof of this and the Federation's history with Romulus says otherwise." Spock finished speaking but it was several moment before Jim made any move to indicate he had heard or understood.

"You're saying…that based on the comments of a three year old girl…that you think Romulus destroyed that planet. I think you might be spending too much time playing Dad, Spock. Maybe you need a break for a couple of days." If Spock had been annoyed by his Captain's disbelief he never would have showed it.

"Captain it would be illogical to assume they outright destroyed the planet. However given the evidence it would be logical to further investigate the situation." Jim stayed quiet for several more minutes, thinking through his plan, sighing when he finally spoke.

"Fine Spock, go get Tori, we'll see how many answers we can get out of an over excitable toddler." Spock simply nodded and left the room.

Nurse Chapel, Janice Rand, and the little alien girl had all settled into their pajamas and were currently arguing over their choice in movie. Rand wanted a typical chick flick for the night, Chapel wanted something educational for their younger guest, and Tori sat between them giggling at the fight and clutching her favorite stuffed toy, the only thing she really had from her home world.

"Janice, the girl's so young and knows nothing about Federation culture. Why can't we show her something that will help her learn and fit in instead of some cheesy romance movie?" Christine flicked through several films on screen about Federation History, different planets and their biology, and a few on Starfleet.

"That's so boring! We're taking care of a child not a young women. Let her have some fun." Janice tossed some popcorn at Christine which left Tori in hysterics.

"I wanna watch da fun movie! Pweeassee Christine!" The little girl climbed into her lap and pouted. "Looky! Kitty wants ta watch da fun movie too!" Christine just smiled.

"Alright little missy. You get your way this time, but next time" She paused to poke Tori in the nose, causing more laughter. "Next time you're learning something."

"OTAY!" Tori squeeled and curled up in a blanket. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked!" Christine yelled, grabbing some of the already dwindling supply of popcorn in front of them and muting the TV which was still spitting out movie options.

"Christine" Nyota walked in, looking as presentable and fierce as ever but with a slight hint of worry on her face. "Did Spock drop Tori off here earlier? He was supposed to meet me but he never showed up. I've looked everywhere for him and I'm.." the implications of her worry went unsaid but not unheard.

"He was in a pretty big hurry when he got here. He whispered something to Tori and then took off, we're not really sure what happened or where he went." Rand seemed much less concerned than the two women she was with, but perhaps it was because she had less emotionally invested in Spock's wellbeing. Tori had been unbelievably quiet the whole time, her giggling ceased, simply watching the scene around her. It wasn't at all like the little girl they'd grown quickly accustomed to and had been spending time with moments before.

"Tori" Nyota knelt down next to her and their eyes locked. "Did Spock say anything to you about an emergency or someplace he had to go before he left?" Tori shook her head.

"He said he was gunna have dinner with you." All three women jumped slightly. Where normally the girl had a very basic grasp of language and the loud, piercing voice of a toddler, she now spoke softly, and with very little slip ups in her grasp of Standard. Uhura quickly recomposed herself.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Tori? It's okay…I promise we won't be mad. We're just a little…concerned is all." She looked at Christine and Janice who both seemed confused. The sudden change in her vocal patterns and even her physical stature was unnerving at best.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. Spock said I wasn't supposda." She frowned and looked away. "We was talking about a friend I had back on my planet. I sowwy." It was just then that there was a second knock on the door and Spock walked in completely unannounced, much like he had with the Captain. He took in the scene around him and, realizing he wasn't going to be allowed to leave without an explanation, turned to Uhura.

"Nyota, I apologize for missing out dinner engagements, a more pressing situation involving the Enterprise has presented itself. I promise to make it up to you at a later date. Nurse Chapel, Yeoman Rand, I apologize for interrupting your night however I need Tori's assistance with something very important." He made a move to pick up the young girl but Uhura stopped him.

"Spock what's going on? Why are you acting so strange and who's this friend Tori's trying to hide from us?" Spock couldn't feel irritated that Tori had told others about her friend. He could however see the illogic in concerning others.

"I'm sorry Nyota, at the moment that is between Tori, the Captain, and myself." He scooped up the girl who clung tightly to his shirt and was out of the room before there could be anymore protests. The three women left stared at the door for quite some time before finally dispersing for the evening.

**AN: I'm going to try not to write too many of these because I think they distract from the story, but I felt in necessary here. I don't like to write big scenes that appear to serve no purpose (for example the scene with Christine, Rand, and Tori) however in this case I felt the need to build on Tori's character a little bit, and the striking difference between her giggling with the girls at the sleepover and speaking to Uhura. It's going to be important later. **


	4. Sad News

**AN: Hello to the people reading this story. In lieu of a chapter I bring you some disappointing news. I wrote this story in my head and have been wanting to put it on paper for a while. It's just not turning out the way I wanted it to. At this point I can't continue the story in the direction it was supposed to go without contradicting the first few chapters. I'm calling quits on this work. What I am going to do is work on re-writing it. I'll post an update here with a link to the new story as soon as I get it going. I'm going to wait to post it until I have something new to show you because I figure you won't want to read the same three chapters again. I'm sorry you guys. :( I really love the story, and I can't bare to see it fail. But I promise it'll be worth waiting for. See you when the new story goes up.**

**Shaddow**


End file.
